The present disclosure generally relates to a device for carrying a steam iron. When one desires to iron, or press, an article of clothing, the steam iron, and other accessories, e.g., spray starch, water spray and lint roller, are typically stored separately and awkwardly carried to the ironing board as separates. The iron and accessories are set onto the ironing board surface during the ironing operation, consuming valuable ironing board space. Moreover, the accessories, e.g., the spray starch, the water spray and the lint roller, when located on the ironing board are prone to tipping and falling to the floor. If the ironing board is bumped or jiggled during use, equipment on the board, such as the iron and accessories, easily tips and falls. In the presence of children or pets, such incidents can be highly undesirable because of the extreme heat of the iron.
Most irons include an electrical cord that is plugged into an electrical socket to deliver electrical energy to the heating element of the iron. The electrical cord projects from the heel of the iron and toward the operator. Because of this configuration, the electrical cord often becomes entangled underfoot and further tangles and interferes with items on the ironing board.
In addition to the aforementioned problems, accessing the iron and ironing accessories can be difficult, awkward and inefficient during an ironing operation. Moreover, the ironing board cannot be easily moved or repositioned during use due to the likelihood of equipment that is resting on the ironing board falling from the ironing board. Finally, putting the iron and accessories away after use requires the same awkward handling as bringing them out, e.g. the steam iron, spray starch, water spray and lint roller are typically carried from the board as separates.